Demonic Freshman
by rough-water
Summary: One-shot that came to me while watching TOR promos and other footage! No spoilers in it because I haven't even seen the movie :) Read and Review Please :)) T just in caseeeee


_This just came to me after watching all the TOR promos and that Anubis Unlocked and yeah :)_

**Demonic Freshman **

*Touchstone of Ra*

Patricia's POV

I knew that when I saw Sophia in Eddie's arms that something was up. Yeah she fell and he caught her and whatever, but I could still see through her fake little "nice" act. She had everyone wrapped around her finger, except me of course. I mean she convinced Eddie to let her into Sibuna (with Alfie's help), but still. Of course nobody listened to my opinion on the newbies, because I always hated newbies. The others are honestly not that bad, but Sophia has something she's hiding.

Eddie's POV

Where was Patricia? I had been looking for her all day. I think she's mad at me? I walked into her room, but she wasn't there. I was actually starting to worry. Even when she's mad at me I at least see her. I was walking down the stairs when I hear a muffled cry for help, that sounded a lot like my girlfriend. "Patricia?!" I shouted and ran to the kitchen.

There she was, bent over, mouth duck-taped and hands being squeezed together behind her back by... Sophia. I could see my girlfriend relax at the sight of me. "Uh, what's going on here?" "Nothing," Sophia said, "we're just uh playing a game!" She gave me a fake smile a Patricia rolled her eyes and struggled to get away, but to no avail. "You honestly want me to believe that? Let go of my girlfriend, now." I tried to stay calm, I didn't want to put Patricia in any more danger.

"Fine. On one condition," Sophia said with an evil tone," You come with me." "Uh why?" "We're going on a date." Patricia's eyes widened and I didn't know what to do. I gave Patricia I look that I hoped she took as "I'm-only-doing-this-to-save-you" but I couldn't be sure. "F-fine." "Great." She dropped Patricia and I immediately bent down to help her, but she got up and stormed away. Sophia took me by the hand and dragged me outside. I have a feeling this wasn't exactly a date...

* * *

Patricia's POV

I threw my Graduation gown on and headed downstairs with the others. "Where's Eddie?" KT asked me. "I don't know, I haven't seen her since he went on his date with Sophia." I said her name mockingly. The whole house seemed to not have seen him either and then I started to worry. I mean she tried to kidnap me and then she takes Eddie on a "date?" How did I not see this before! "You guys we need to go look for him, I'll explain on the way!" I ran out with Cassie, Erin, Dexter, Alfie, and KT following and I told them everything, from how she always seemed fake to me and then tried to kidnap me. We finally found them in the forest. Eddie was tied to a tree and Sophia was kneeling by some pyramid thing. This didn't look good. Fabian caught up with us and said he had a plan.

Dexter and Erin were in charge of distracting Sophia, with KT on backup. I was to untie Eddie with Alfie's help. As soon as Dexter started to question Sophia, I ran to the other side of the forest and Cassie somehow already there. I ran up to Eddie, "I'm so glad you're ok!" "Yacker! I'm so sorry I only said yes to save you and-" I cut him off with a kiss and said, "No, I'm sorry for getting mad." "Um we kinda need to get on with the rescue here!" Cassie and Alfie said together. We laughed and I untied Eddie. We all turned around only to see Sophia right there. Eddie grabbed my hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sophia asked. "Sophia, what is it that you actually want?!" Eddie yelled, obviously frustrated. I squeezed his hand trying to get him to calm down. "I need you, Osirian, to be my human sacrifice so I will be the one to collect all of Ra's gold." We all remembered what Eddie, Dexter, and Sophia had told us about some artifact they saw on the field trip in the museum. "What happens if I don't?" "Then all your friends and girlfriend," she said glaring at me, "will pay the price instead." "Eddie you don't have to do this," I whispered to him. "I do, Yacker," he said hugging me, "I love you." He gave me a short, passionate kiss, and then walked over to Sophia.

I had to do something, but I couldn't move. My boyfriend was about to be sacrificed and I couldn't even do anything. He was holding the pyramid and Sophia was doing some chant, until Mr Sweet came running through the forest telling "STOP!" A lighting bolt shot from the pyramid and hit Mr. Sweet. Eddie fell down as well. "Eddie!" I ran over to him followed by some others while the other half of the group ran to Mr Sweet. Mr. Sweet got up and turned out to be just fine, but Eddie on the other hand, wasn't moving.

They all came over trying to figure something out, but I couldn't help but start crying as knelt over his possibly dead body. I held his hand and kept whispering him that he needs to get up and things like that, but I knew it wasn't going to help anything.

"What is going on?!" Victor boomed, causing everyone to look up. "Eddie's um not gonna make it..." Somebody said. I wasn't really paying much attention anymore. I was focused on Eddie. Victor then knelt down next to me and told me to move. At first I didn't want to obey him, but I did. He looked like he knew what he was doing. His took his fathers ring that Nina gave to him last year, and poured the last tear of gold in Eddie's mouth. Color started to come back to him, and my tears turned to happy tears.

His eyes fluttered open and his dad helped him sit up. "Patricia," he said smiling widely and pulling me in a hug. I never wanted to let go. "I though I lost you," I whispered. "Come on Yacker, you can't get rid of me that easy." I laughed and hugged him tighter before helping him up. Everyone came up to him and hugged him as we'll happy that he was okay. Mr. Sweet had taken Sophia somewhere, so we assumed we wouldn't ever see her again, while the rest of us made our way to graduation.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I was waiting in the common room with the other boys of Anubis house. We were waiting for the girls to come down from getting dressed for prom. I saw Patricia come down the stairs and I smiled at her. She looked beautiful, as always. I grabbed her hand and we began to walk towards the school. "Yacker you look amazing tonight," I said and she blushed. I can't believe I can make Patricia Williamson blush. I couldn't help but think back on all we had been through, I mean we used to "hate" each other. I chuckled out loud. "What's so funny weasel?" "I was just think how far we've come, I mean we used to hate each other." She smiled, "Yeah I guess we've really grown up huh?" "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we still can't act like kids," I said. She gave me a strange look until I said "Race you there!" and took off running. I heard her laugh before saying "No fair I'm in heels!" "Fine," I said before running back to her, "I'll just be cheesy instead." I scooped her up and carried her to the dance bridal style. Yeah we were different, but we worked perfectly fine, and that's how I liked it.


End file.
